


Goodbye Lullaby

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by Avril Lavigne's "Goodbye Lullaby" album.





	1. Black Star

You were a star in Freya’s eyes. You had a light that shone brighter than she ever thought possible. No matter what was going on with her family, you were always there for her to go back to.

That didn’t mean you didn’t have your problems. You had seen and done things that would make some people shudder to even think about. No, your light wasn’t the purest to ever exist. But Freya still loved you. And, miraculously enough, you loved her. That was all that mattered.


	2. What The Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne.

You were always the good girl. The one who seldom got in trouble, and when you did you were let off with only a warning. You never spoke out of turn, never did drugs or alcohol. Hell, you never even smoked. Your grades were always kept at a nice level, and you didn’t drive even one mile over the speed limit.

When you turned 21, you decided you wanted a change. Being the good girl had been your whole life so far, and you were tired of it. You were tired of caring what people thought about you, you were tired of everything.

So you packed up, kissed your parents goodbye and moved to New Orleans, the city of your dreams. You experienced nearly all the things you wanted to and had no one was there to disapprove. And if they did, who the hell cared? You certainly didn’t anymore.

You became the wild girl within your first week in the city. Chill all day, party and play all night. Until you saw her.

A gorgeous blonde woman was dancing on the counter at the bar you were at. She had a bottle of tequila in her hand and was drinking from it every few minutes.

The two of you locked eyes, and for the first time since you’d moved you weren’t sure what to do.

Good girl you would have ducked your head down to hide the embarrassed expression on your face from being caught staring. Wild girl you wanted to smirk and wink at the woman. Both versions fought for a long moment, leaving you frozen in the crowd of dancing bodies.

That is, until the woman smiled at you. You smiled back, and she climbed off the counter. Before your buzzed mind could even register it, she was in front of you, tequila gone, and the two of you were dancing together.

After that night you seemed to keep running into each other, even during the day. You’d exchange hellos and keep moving. When night fell and you found each other at bars and clubs, you danced and drank together, not needing to say anything.

One night you exited a bar to have your sober ride take you home when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around and were surprised to see the woman.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” you replied.

“Could we exchange phone numbers?”

You blinked and your mouth mimicked a fish’s for a moment. "Um, okay.“

You put her number into your phone, and she put yours into hers. That was the night you finally learned her name: Freya.

You met up for coffee the next day. And the day after that, and the day after that. It became a routine: Meet up during the afternoon for coffee and talk, then meet up at whatever bar or club you were going to that night and dance.

One day you’d made a silly pun about coffee, and Freya laughed like it was genuinely the best joke she’d ever heard. Seeing her face light up like that emboldened you. You had to take the chance. What the hell?

"Do you wanna go on a date?”


	3. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Push" by Avril Lavigne

Looking a little shocked, Freya accepted your offer. The date had been wonderful. You met her family a few months later. They asked so many questions about you that you wondered if they were aware there was a line between getting to know someone and interrogating them. Regardless, you enjoyed their antics, and you enjoyed spending time with Freya even more.

But sometimes you were worried about her. She was obviously happy around you, but lately it seemed a little forced. Like something was bothering her. Every time you asked her if everything was alright, she insisted it was. You could tell it wasn’t. You knew she was hiding something from you.

It was getting to the point where you were getting tired of it. Freya had been insisting that you were in danger, but she wouldn’t tell you why or how she knew. "I just know.“ "It’s better if you don’t know.”

This would lead to heated arguments, your voices precariously balancing the line between yelling and normal. You knew there were dangers out in the world, especially as a young woman. But you refused to let those things turn you into an unhappy hermit.

“Freya, enough,” you said. "I can take care of myself. What is so dangerous out there that you want me on house arrest? And don’t say it’s better if I don’t know,“ you added.

Freya looked away. "You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

You stared at her. “Okay, look. Things are tough right now, I get it. But when push comes to shove, it’s gonna take the both of us to get through it. I don’t understand why you won’t tell me the truth.”

She bit her lip, refusing to meet your gaze, and didn’t say anything. You swallowed and nodded before standing up.

“I hope you find someone you can confide in,” you muttered.

You slowly exited the abattoir and headed to your car, hoping Freya would stop you.

She didn’t.


	4. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne.

Freya Mikaelson is a strong woman. She does whatever she needs to protect her family. Some may think she’s a hardass, that she doesn’t care about the consequences of her actions. They’re only half right.

Yes, she can be a hardass. But she does care. She just has a hard time showing it. You proved that when you walked into her life.

You made Freya feel things she didn’t think she’d feel again. You made her want to see you, want to talk to you, want to be around you. You made her love you, whether you meant to or not. You had stuck around and tried to help her.

And now you were gone. All because she was afraid of telling you the truth about who she was and the world she lived in: A witch dealing with vampires, werewolves, hybrids and other witches, trying to keep her family safe and alive. She was only trying to do the same for you; she just couldn’t explain it. You were human, after all, and had no idea that the creatures you read about in books and saw on TV and movies were real.

Freya regretted letting you leave the moment you walked out the door. She wanted to go after you, but insisted to herself that it was for the best, that you were safer this way. But her chest ached each morning she woke up and remembered she wouldn’t be seeing you that day, or that night.

Freya heard the door open behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at Rebekah, then returned her gaze to the city beyond the balcony.

“I haven’t seen Y/N in a while,” Rebekah said. "You broke it off with her, didn’t you?“

"She’s safer this way,” Freya replied.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

Freya didn’t reply. Rebekah sighed. "You deserve to be happy, sister. Go to Y/N. Tell her the truth. Tell her how you feel.“  
Rebekah went back inside. Freya stood there for a few more minutes before deciding to listen to her sister. Even if you didn’t get back together and/or you didn’t believe her, you deserved to know the truth.

Freya knocked on your apartment door. You opened it after a moment, blank faced.

"I know you’re upset with me,” Freya started, “but you deserve an explanation.”

She waited, searching your face for any sign that you were still willing to do this. You sighed and opened the door further, gesturing for her to come in.

You closed the door and turned to her, arms crossed. Freya took a deep breath and told you everything, even showing you her magic to prove it.

“I thought that by not telling you I was protecting you. My family and I have a lot of dangerous enemies. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe telling you is protecting you, because now you know.”

She paused and watched you. You gave away nothing. She had no idea if you believed her.

“So you’re a witch?” You asked.

Freya nodded.

“And your siblings are vampires, and Klaus and Hayley are vampire-werewolf hybrids.”

She nodded again.

“How old are you?”

“About a thousand years old,” Freya admitted quietly.

Your jaw dropped, and you closed it after a long moment. "What made you decide to tell me?“

"I don’t wanna let go,” she said. "You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time, and I don’t want to lose you because I was a coward.“

You blinked, and didn’t say anything for a long time. Freya glanced away.

"Thank you for telling me,” you finally said, “that I’ve been dating a badass.”

She looked at you, shocked. Your face resembled that of a child’s on Christmas morning: Excited and joyful.

“I mean, you’re a witch!” You continued. "That’s awesome! You can do spells and stuff!“ You wiggled your finger like you were attempting one yourself.

Freya smiled. You walked up to her and wrapped your arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around your neck.

"I don’t wanna let go either, Freya,” you admitted, and kissed her.


	5. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Smile" by Avril Lavigne.

You never knew it was possible feel like this. This happy, this free, this in love. Not that you hadn’t been happy before, but now that paled in comparison to how good you felt now.

You thought it was funny. All Freya had to do was say “hey”, and she had your heart. You didn’t know it at the time, but you’d already fallen for her. You weren’t sure you’d ever stopped falling, actually.

She was the reason for your smile. Every day seemed brighter lately, knowing you’d get to see her, talk to her, have the privilege to call her yours. You didn’t need anything else as long you had her.

Freya never thought she’d feel like this again. She’d cut herself off, hadn’t allowed herself to want anything for herself, let alone love. She didn’t think some harmless dancing would lead to this.

All you had to do was say “hey”, and you had her heart. She didn’t realize it at the time, but it didn’t take long for her to figure it out.

You were the reason for her smile. Every day seemed brighter lately, knowing she’d get to see you, talk to you, have the privilege to call you hers. She didn’t need anything else as long she had you.


	6. Stop Standing There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Stop Standing There" by Avril Lavigne.

Sometimes it was confusing. Freya was a much more complicated woman than you’d first thought. One day everything would be fine. The next she was shutting you out.

“What do you want from me, Y/N?” Freya asked, clearly frustrated.

“I want you to talk to me,” you replied. "Sometimes it’s like I don’t know where you stand or what’s inside of your head.“

You took her hands. "We’re supposed to be a team, Freya. So stop acting like you don’t care. Tell me who you are, so I can show you who I am. ‘Cause I’m in. Completely. No take backs. Okay?”

She searched your face. For what, you didn’t know. What you did know was that you meant every word.

“Okay,” she finally said. You smiled.


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "I Love You" by Avril Lavigne.

Freya's smile could light up the world. As cheesy as it sounds, it lit up yours, that was for sure. You loved being the cause of her smile even more.

She made you feel at home whenever you around her. You felt safe and loved. You hoped you made her feel the same.

Freya's style was different compared to everyone you've ever met. She was calm and kind when you first met her (depending on the circumstances), but there was something lying under that just waiting to come out. Whether it was good or bad, that always remained to be seen. It was thrilling to see.

But none of those were the sole reasons you loved her. You loved Freya because she was herself all day, every day, unapologetically, even after all the two of you had been through together.

Whenever you had just a little too much to drink, you started to misbehave a bit. Freya didn't mind.

What she truly appreciated was how calm you stayed when she had to help her family and wasn't around as much. That made your lives plenty more complicated, yet you didn't constantly fight it.

But none of those were the sole reasons Freya loved you. She loved you because you was yourself all day, every day, unapologetically, even after all the two of you had been through together.


	8. Everybody Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Everybody Hurts" by Avril Lavigne.

Freya wasn't there anymore. Another issue had come up with her family, and once again she had to take care of it, leaving you to wait.   
And oh, how you would wait. Day after day, from the moment she left (sunrise) until the moment she came back (long after sunset).

You weren't as close to each other as you used to be. It almost seemed like you were drifting further apart and you couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Freya?" You called.

"Yeah?" She replied, walking back into the bedroom.

"Can we talk when you get back?" You asked, wringing your hands.

She sat next to you on the bed, taking your hands to stop them. "What's wrong?"

You shook your head and forced a smile. "It's nothing that can't wait until later. Now go help your family."

"Y/N--"

"It's fine, I'm fine, love."

She kissed your hands, then leaned forward and kissed your lips.

When Freya was gone, you laid back down and pulled the covers up to your chin. Everything was most definitely not fine. You hoped it wasn't as bad as you feared.


	9. Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Not Enough" by Avril Lavigne.

"I don't understand," Freya said.

You chewed your lip. You hated this. You didn't want to do this, but it wasn't fair to you nor her to keep it going.

The moment she walked through the door, Freya knew what was coming. She could see it on her face. She didn't think you meant to show it, but she knew you. She could tell when something was wrong. She could tell this morning. She had hoped she was wrong.

"I can feel we're falling down," you said slowly. You were choosing your words carefully; you didn't want this to be worse than it already was. "I can see us starting to drown, and we're burning out. I'm feeling that we're fading."

Your voice cracked at the end of your last sentence. You closed your eyes and swallowed against the growing lump in your throat.

"It's not enough," you continued, opening your eyes, "to give me what it is I want. It's not enough to give me everything I need."

Freya took your hands. "Then tell me what I need to do, Y/N, tell me how to fix this, please."

You bit your lip again to keep the sob in. "I don't think this is fixable, Freya. I wish it was, but I think it's time to give this up."

You watched each other, searching for any sign that this wasn't ending, desperately hoping and praying that one or both of you would wake up from this heartbreaking dream. But you both knew that wasn't going to happen.


	10. 4 Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "4 Real" by Avril Lavigne.

Freya remembered your first date like it was yesterday. You'd gone to Rousseau's and stayed out much longer than you should've. Neither of you cared, though, not when you were having the time of your lives.

It was on the way back to your apartment that she realized. If she let this continue between the two of you, she wouldn't want to stop it. She would want the opposite, actually--to hold on to it and never let it go.

Freya didn't know if you felt the same. She hoped you did, she wanted you to say so. Whenever you looked her in the eyes, she didn't want to say goodbye, even though it was only for the night. It just felt right for you to be with her. She hoped it would never end.


	11. Darlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Darlin" by Avril Lavigne.

You remembered, not long after you started dating, Freya had a hard time opening up to someone. You could tell she was trying, though, but there was usually a look in her eyes that gave away how nervous she was.

You knew what it was like. To not know if you could truly be yourself around someone without a problem. To love someone and want to be around them and be normal, but you just couldn't bring yourself to trust yourself to be okay nor trust them not to say anything about what you did. You hated that Freya seemed to feel the same, and you wished you could just snap your fingers and make it all better.

You told her this much one night. She had walked you home after a date and accepted your invitation to come in and stay for a bit. It had been the first time she'd done so.

You let Freya know that you understood, that it wasn't her fault. You wished she could be happy, so you would try to make her as happy as possible and love her the best that you could.

That night, for the first time since your first date, Freya smiled.


	12. Remember When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Remember When" by Avril Lavigne.

"Dance with me," Freya pleaded. "One last time."

You hesitated, chewing the inside of your cheek. Finally, you took her outstretched hand and stood. Your arms immediately slipped around her neck, and hers around your waist. Music began softly playing from your stereo as you swayed, and you closed your eyes.

Neither of you ever expected this would happen. But you couldn't hide it anymore. It wasn't fair to pretend, not to you and especially not to Freya.

A few tears slipped down your cheeks. You felt her brush them away, and opened your eyes. You selfishly wished you hadn't. This was killing Freya just like it was killing you.

"I don't regret any part of the past two years, Freya," you whispered, your voice strangled.

She gave a small, brief smile. "Neither do I."

When the music finally ended, and you stopped swaying, Freya knew it was time. She had to leave. Her hands cupped your face, thumbs brushing away more of your tears.

"I will never forget you," she promised.

You replicated her smile from earlier. "I won't forget you either."

Everyone always talks about first kisses and all the other ones that come after--the love, the sweetness, the passion. No one talks about the final kiss.

Your final kiss with Freya was bittersweet. It showed that you still cared about each other, yet you acknowledged it was time to say goodbye.

You didn't allow yourself to fully cry until Freya was gone.


	13. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Goodbye" by Avril Lavigne.

Freya found your note in her jacket pocket the next day. At first she didn't want to read it. She was afraid of its contents, of the additional heartache it would no doubt bring. But she had to. Maybe it would soothe the pain of the breakup.

She sat on her bed and opened it slowly. She took a deep breath before reading your beautiful handwriting.

_Freya,_

_I can't hide it or put it off anymore. It wouldn't be fair to either of us, especially you, my love._

_I have to go, and leave you alone. But always know that I love you so, Freya, more than words could ever describe._

_Take care of yourself, Sunshine._

_Y/N_

That night, Freya finally allowed herself to cry.


	14. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Alice" by Avril Lavigne.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. There wasn't really another way you could think to put it. This is what people meant when they spoke about heartache, when they wrote about it and sang about it. You could sympathize but never actually relate or understand. Now you could. You didn't want to, but you could.

Which is why you decided to leave New Orleans. You loved the city, but everywhere you went you were flooded with memories of Freya. Not that you blamed her, it wasn't her fault. Maybe you'd even come back some day. But right now it was just too painfully bittersweet.

You would make it. You'd get by. You were a survivor, you didn't have a choice. Even if it didn't feel like it, even if it felt like you would never be happy again. You knew you had to try.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Freya had experienced plenty of heartache in her life. But no matter how much of it she felt, it never made it any easier.

She wanted to leave New Orleans, but she couldn't. She couldn't leave her family, no matter how much it hurt to stay. If something happened while she was away, she'd never forgive herself for not being there. So she would deal with the memories that came wherever she went and the bittersweet pain they brought. Not that she blamed you, it wasn't your fault.

Freya would make it. She'd get by. She was a survivor, she didn't have a choice. Even if it didn't feel like it, even if it felt like she would never be happy again. Freya knew she had to try.


End file.
